My Stargazer, John
by lamsey2010
Summary: John has a girlfriend, Katherine. To keep up true Tracy form lots of fluff and silliness involved. Hopefully story better than summary. CHAPTER 17 is now up
1. Help Me!

**I do not own Thunderbirds or any characters mentioned except for Katherine Porter.**

A 15 year old John Tracy sat on his window sill in his bedroom, head resting against the window looking out at the night sky, staring at the stars. His long slender fingers wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. This is the life, he thought to himself as he drank the last of his hot chocolate, sitting up rubbing the knot that had occurred in the back of his neck.

A gentle knock at the door disturbed his thoughts. Cocking his head to one side and looking at the door with a frown, he wasn't expecting anyone being a Friday night he chose never to do anything – going out had never been his thing. The guys who he occasionally hung round with liked to go the cinema, skating or to see if they could get into some club using their older siblings ID. As Scott was his only older sibling, he didn't look anything like him so he never thought there was much point in even trying.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me," a girls voice in no more than a whisper.

A Cheshire Cat style grin crossed John's face. He had known Katherine Porter since they were 12 years old, when she and her family had moved just down the road from the Tracy house hold. They had noticed each other in school when she was placed in John's class. There was an odd number of students in the class and John was always excluded for being a geek and regularly given wedges and pushed up against lockers. John had befriended Katherine and had quickly fallen for her. She had long curly hair that was dark blonde with a redish tinge to it and the softest green eyes. Although they had only been seeing each other for about a year, it had taken him 2 years to pluck up the courage to even ask her out.

"You know," he said still grinning "you will get us into trouble if my Grandma finds out your up here," he teased.

"John, are you going to open the door?" Grinning he walked over to the door, having put up a lock, so the likes of Gordon couldn't get in and paint black around the eye piece of his telescope or put itching powder in his clothes. He had remembered the latter as he had been itchy for a couple of days afterwards, as he had a reaction to the powder.

He opened the door and stood to one side to let Katherine in.

"I need your help, you know what Mr. Williams was taking about today in school…."

His eyes followed her as she walked into his room starting at her legs and looking her up and down he let his eyes to settle on her butt. God, she looked so good in those jeans and that baggy t-shirt. He had to stop himself mid-thought and let out a deep sigh, then held his breath for a second to try and make the way his body had automatically started to react when he was around her to stop.

"JOHN!" startled he looked up at her, she stood looking at him with her arms folded "you haven't heard one word that I have said!"

"I'm sorry, honey what were you saying," hoping the change of subject would put those thoughts to the back of his mind.

"I was saying I need your help, I really don't understand what Mr Williams was trying to teach us in math class today," Katherine said while unpacking her books out of her bag.

"Kat, it's a Friday night, don't you want to do….something else," he asked hoping that she would give the response he was longing to hear.

"John, are you going to help me or not, I need to keep up my good grades this year, if I am going to have any chance of getting into a good college. You know how important my grades are to me!"

"I know they are, okay I will help you," he said not wanting to upset her anymore. He pulled out the chair that was neatly tucked behind his desk. "Take a seat."

Smiling at him she sat down. He bent over leaning against his desk. He always looked so adorable with his floppy blonde forelock falling over his face and blue eyes that she always had trouble looking away from. Katherine knew that John's feelings were becoming of a more mature nature towards her, it isn't that she didn't want to, it was more she wasn't ready for _that_ sort of relationship with him yet. John Tracy was an amazing boyfriend he was always there when she needed him and even when she didn't – but that's what she liked about him. 'Yes' she thought he was her stargazer, John.

Forcing herself to look away from him, she turned to her books.

"Okay," he said, "which part is it that you need help with?"

**Please R & R! Let me know what you think, do I bother with a chapter 2?**


	2. Birthday Cake

Later that evening, Katherine had made her way downstairs into the Tracy kitchen, to find Mrs. Tracy cooking and cleaning.

"Hiya, Mrs Tracy," Katherine said trying to get a glimpse of what was in the oven.

"Hello dear, I think John is in his room if you are looking for him,"

Casey blushed slightly looking quite sheepish. "I know, I have been with him most of the evening,"

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I am worried about maths this year and I know John is really good at maths, so he has been helping me," hoping that would be enough to satisfy her curiosity.

"And she is doing great too," John's voice came from the doorway. Smiling he walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist while nuzzling a single kiss gently onto her neck. His Grandma by this time had turned her attention away to a pre-baked cake on the side.

"Whoa! What smells good?" The tall, dark and handsome athletically built 17 year old Scott Tracy strutted into the kitchen. "Hey Grandma, is that double chocolate fudge cake?" reaching his hand out to 'sample' it only to have it slapped away by a spatula. "OUCH!"

"Scott Tracy, not everything I make in this kitchen is solely for you and your brothers, this is one of those times!" turning to John with the cake placing it in a ready container on the table.

"Now John, I want you to take this cake to Jenny's it is her daughters 10th birthday and this is her cake. I am asking you as I know that you are the only one that isn't going to eat it or rig it as a practical joke before it arrives at it's destination!"

"But Grandma…," John protested, loosening his arms from around Katherine.

"No 'buts' John, this cake needs to be delivered this evening," she said sternly with an edge of tiredness.

"Yes, Ma'am," he scooped the cake off the table with one hand and turned to Katherine, "fancy coming for a walk?"

"I think it's time for a break," she said thinking out loud, putting her arm around his waist and planting a soft kiss on his cheek they started to walk out the house bumping into things along the way. John had decided it was probably for the best if he used both hands to carry it just to be safe.

They stopped in the open plan style doorway of the living room leading to the hallway hearing what sounded like a sudden crack of thunder from upstairs shortly followed by Gordon sliding down the banister at top speed, followed closely by Virgil coming down the stairs . John immediately held the cake firmly with one hand above his head.

"Come back here you little runt!" Virgil said angrily.

Scott appeared at the bottom of the stairs just in time to catch Gordon.

"Hey, Sprout what's the hurry?" Gordon just ginned widely and looked up the stairs at Virgil. Scott had to try and hide his smile.

"Virge, this is going to sound like an odd question but why are you the same colour as a Smurf? You even have the white towel round your head and waist!"

"Why don't you ask our deranged brother?" Virgil gave a quick glance over to John who was still stood with the cake above his head.

"And if you have trouble working out which one I am on about, the one that just crashed into you at top speed down the bannister, not Miss Statue of liberty over there!"

"Well, Gordon, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"It's not my fault they don't sell anything in his colour," Gordon said looking proud of himself.

"O yeah, what _is_ my colour?"

"Green, to go with your eyes," said Gordon batting his eyelids, before attempting to run, but Scott had too much of a good grip on him and he couldn't wriggle free. Virgil came bounding down the stairs, Scott had to jiggle his hold of Gordon so he was holding him with one arm and Virgil with the other.

Just at that moment the front door opened, the four Tracy brothers and Katherine stopped what they were doing and turned their heads to see the patriarch of the Tracy family, Jeff Tracy, come in with Alan from his football game. He hadn't even taken the key out of the lock before he looked up and immediately dropped his head and sighed, wondering what spectacular tales his sons would have to offer him tonight, how they got into this predicament.

"Ha, Ha, you guys and so dead!" Alan said looking devishly pleased that one his brothers were in trouble and two that he wasn't responsible.

Shutting the door behind him, "Hello boys," then added looking at Scott, "do I even ask?"

Everyone started talking at once.

"Boys, BOYS!" sighing again "one at a time, Scott?"

"From what I can gather Gordon has switched Virgil's soap, Virgil in turn is trying to seek revenge on Gordon, I am trying to stop Virgil from killing him," he looked over at John "not too sure about what John is doing though."

Everyone turned and looked at John.

"Well John?" Jeff said.

"Erm…yeah that's about the long and the short of it, Dad,"

"I wasn't asking for your opinion I want to know why you are stood like that,"

"Grandma, had baked a cake for someone and she wanted me to deliver it for her, on our way out we got caught up with this, I didn't want it to get damaged." Suddenly realising the danger was over and he could now lower his now numb and slightly purple arm from no blood circulation.

"So this is where everyone is, I will require some….," Grandma trailed off seeing the sight in front of her.

"Everything okay mother?"

"Yes, just asking for some help in the kitchen for dinner preparations,"

"Right, John you make your delivery, Alan and Virgil go get washed up ready for dinner, Scott you and Gordon go and help your Grandmother in the kitchen."

Everybody dispersed to their designated areas, Jeff walked wearily into the lounge wondering when his sons would grow up. He walked over to his liqueur cabinet and poured himself a large scotch, looking out of the window he saw his second eldest with his arm around Katherine walking away from the house, sighing again realising that, that son was growing up too quickly and more realistically new he was going to have to have _the_ talk with him sooner rather than later.

**Well what did you think? Poor Virgil being had by Gordon, wonder who else he will prank?**


	3. Tracy Smurf!

**Thank you for your reviews and messages. This chapter I have tried to portray how embarrassing it can be when growing up.**

**I still don't own them.**

John looked down at his watch '9.30pm' he thought sighing, as Jenny wouldn't let he or Katherine leave until they had, had a glass of milk and cookie each.

Katherine blinked tiredly, linked arms with John and rested her head on his shoulder, after all it had been quite an eventful night. The Tracy household was usually rather more manic with one or other brother pulling pranks on each other. It was very unlike her own home where her older sister Cassie was usually locked up in her room 'doing her homework' or more likely chatting to the latest boy she was with on the phone or listening to music. Once her mother had asked her to turn her music down and as a response she answered, 'No, because it has been proven that certain types of music actually help your brainwaves to learn things,' and as her mother just wanted her to do good in exams she accepted it. However what Cassie had failed to mention was that it wasn't Marilyn Manson that helped you learn it was more the likes of Beethoven and Mozart.

"Are you ready, Sweetie?" Before Katherine could answer John, Jenny spoke again.

"Can I offer you some more…..,"

"That's very kind of you to offer Jenny, but I think we should be getting off now, I have to get Katherine back home before her parents get worried," standing up adjusting his trousers then turned to Katherine jerking his head to one side as if to say 'let's go'.

"Yes, we had better be going, but thank you for the milk and cookies," following John out of the door, the mugginess from that afternoon had disappeared and was now replaced with a warm breeze.

"Say thank you to your Grandma for me!" Jenny shouted after them.

"Will do."

Waving goodbye, the couple turned away, swearing she just heard John breathe a deep sigh of relief.

"You know you are starting to sound like your father with all that sighing going on!" she teased as they started walking back down the road poking him in the ribs then tried to run only to be pulled back by him with one arm around her as they continued to walk. She tried to snuggle into his side again.

"You are tired," he said "I will take you home now,"

"But I have left my bag and books at yours,"

"Don't worry about that, I will bring them to your house tomorrow,"

"Well, if you're sure, I am pretty tried,"

After a few minutes they arrived on her porch.

"Thank you for escorting me home,"

"It's okay, I wanted to make sure you got home safely," giving her a peck on the cheek, smiling at her he turned to go home he realised she was still holding on to his hand. He at their hands then at her.

"Just a minute, Stargazer," she put her hands round his neck pulling him into a deep passionate kiss.

He pulled her close into him, after a few seconds he pulled away.

"Damit," he muttered bitterly to himself, as his body started reacting by itself again.

"Are you okay, John?"

"Yeah, fine," he smiled "I had better go, I will see you tomorrow," leaving her stood on her porch waving to him, as he started back down the street to his own home.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTB

Back at the Tracy house, Jeff Tracy sat down at the kitchen table with his after dinner brandy. He had sent all his sons to bed, except John who he was waiting to come in.

Putting his head in his hands wondering how he was going to approach this subject without appearing too 'full on'. He let out a loud groan in frustration.

"Don't worry, Jeff," the voice made him jump.

"Mother, you could give a guy a heart attack," he said with a hand on his chest.

"I would doubt very much if your 60 year old mother could do that from just entering a room without warning, it's more than likely all that drink you put away and your smoking!"

"Nothing to do with my five sons?" he said slumping back into his chair "I have, as of today 1 that thinks he's God's gift to woman strutting around the place, 2 practical jokers, 1 Casanova and a Smurf!" smiling to himself just hearing what he had said, then turned to his mother "Seriously though how am I going to approach _the talk_ with John?" he asked.

"Just be thankful for small mercies,"

"What small mercy would that be then, Mother?"

"Well, I will tell you something that my mother told me when I was expecting you, as I was partial to having a girl," Jeff rolled his eyes, "but my mother wanted me to have a boy, when I asked why," taking a gulp of his brandy, "she said that if I have a boy I have one dick worry about but if I have a girl I would have had thousands!"

A spray of brandy came out his mouth, "MOTHER!"

"Well it is what she said, besides haven't you already had _the talk _with Scott? Couldn't you just repeat what you said to him?"

"No I never felt I had to, Scott always seemed to know how to be with girls, so I never really thought about it. John however is painfully shy and sensitive, I am worried that he is just going to go for the first girl that accepts him. I guess I don't want to see him get hurt."

"Oh Jeff, you can't protect John or any of your sons forever, otherwise they will never learn! Why don't you just start off by asking him about her, he seems to really like her, you have got to get him into his comfort zone,"

Just then there was the sound of keys in the front door, then opening and closing of the door with a gentle thud.

Looking at his mother raising his eyebrows as if to say 'it's now or never' then downed the last of his brandy, he left then kitchen and headed towards the hallway just in time to see John scarper around the corner at the top of the stairs that leads to his bedroom. Not wanting to disturb any of his other sons by calling after him, he crept up the stairs quietly following the same path that John had seconds earlier.

As he arrived at John's door he could see the light shining through the crack under his door, he could hear a muffled shuffling inside.

Knocking softly on the door, "John," he called quietly.

No response.

"John, are you still up?"

"Yeah Dad, what's up?"

"Can you open your door, please?"

A moment of silence, then he heard what sounded like a lock opening on the other side of the door. He couldn't remember giving any of his sons' permission to put locks on their doors, least of all John. Jeff suddenly had a rush of thoughts going through his mind involving Katherine as to why there would be a lock on the door. He hadn't thought that this little talk may be coming a bit late. Jeff felt himself become nervous as his hands became clamy as to what information this conversation was going to give him.

He hasn't opened his door yet, he thought maybe I could just run, too late.

"Hey Dad,"

"Hey Son," Jeff took a deep breath, "I think we need to talk, can I come in?"

**Well what did you think? Please R&R so I know how I am doing as it is my first fic.**


	4. The Talk

John stepped aside allowing his father into his room. He watched his father give a quick survey of his room while casually walking and stopping at his desk.

"This isn't yours is it?" he said pointing at a purple bag slumped on the desk, looking at John slightly concerned and raising an eyebrow.

"No Dad, its Katherine's I am going to return it to her tomorrow,"

"Oh okay," he said sitting down on the chair next the desk where Katherine had been sitting only a couple of hours earlier.

John was still stood by the door looking at his Dad puzzled. His Dad never usually came to visit him in his room let alone at this time of night and wanting to talk.

"Erm Dad, erm was there something you wanted to talk about? 'Cause I am pretty tired," trying to stifle a yawn the stuffed his hands in his pocket.

"Yes Son, shut the door and come and sit down will you," following his son carry out his request then watched him sit on the bed opposite Jeff. Talking a deep breath and releasing slowing, he had learnt that in Yoga class. He had asked a couple of women that he worked with how to try and relax and they had recommended ante-natal classes for his breathing. Now there was no way on God's green earth that he was going to be subject to that – again. Then someone had suggested Yoga and the rest is history.

"Did they talk to you in school yet about the birds and the bees?"

"Huh?" he said "No, we are learning about rocks." Hoping very much that his Dad would say 'well okay then, see you in the morning' however…

"No I am talking about boys and girls bodies and how they change,"

"I am 15 years old, Dad…."

"And that is exactly why we are going to have this conversation. I have noticed that you have had Katherine up in your room – as her belongings are in here, a lock on your door has also appeared. Now John I know you like this girl but you know the rules about girls in bedrooms and locks on doors!"

"Well it's your fault that she was up here and that I have a lock on my door!" he said feeling himself become angry that the good feeling and warmness he came home with, the way Katherine had made him feel, had now gone completely. "Instead of just assuming stuff why not just ask me? Or better still talk to me once in a while then you might have a vague idea about what's going on in my life!" John could feel his cheeks burning while staring in anger at his father.

"John Glenn Tracy," he said standing up slowly pointing his finger at John, "don't you ever…."

There was a gentle knock at the door which stopped Jeff in his tracks. They watched the door open very slowly to see a very sleepy Alan stood there.

"Daddy," he said rubbing his eyes "why are you and John shouting?"

"He is trying to talk to me about sex!" John blurted out.

Jeff pinched the bridge of his nose, this was not going how he had planned it, not that he had planned it, but if he had this isn't how he wanted it to go.

"Really?" Alan asked his brother "well you know Tommy from my class he said that when two women love each other they are called lesbians!"

"Alan!" another voice from the doorway startled everyone and they turned towards the door to see Grandma standing there with two hot drinks on a tray. "Go to bed, I will be in to tuck you up, in just a moment," once he had left she turned to Jeff and John, "I thought that you would both appreciate a hot drink each," both father and son got up and walked over to the petite lady and in turn taking their respective drinks, John with hot chocolate and Jeff with a coffee.

"Thank you," they said in Union.

"Now do you think you could continue your conversation quietly and civilly, please?" both nodded in silence then watched as she turned and left closing the door behind her.

Jeff sighed "Look John, I just want to make sure that you understand the consequences of a physical relationship, I would hope that if you have any questions you could come and ask me," even though he didn't really want to press John too much as apparently his quiet son had found his attitude. "Can you at least tell me why you feel you need to bring Katherine up here and why you have a lock on your door?"

"Katherine came up here, she often does, but it isn't like that," he paused and looked at his Dad, "she just wanted some help with her Math homework and there is a lock on the door because I am fed up with my little brothers coming in here and pranking me. They put black paint around the eye piece of my telescope – do u know how long it took for me to clean?"

Jeff dropped his head and chuckled to himself in relief.

"What's so funny?"

"I will speak to Gordon tomorrow about this, I am assuming it's Gordon," John nodded in silence. Jeff took a deep breath again "John, do you know what I mean when I say 'safe sex'?"

"Yeah," Oh my God is my Dad really going to talk to me about this is all he could think.

"What does it mean then?"

"Means that you don't want to be a Grandpa yet,"

"Well yes," slightly stumped at his son's response although it was true, it wasn't the exact answer he was looking for "Do you know what a condom is?"

John blushed and raised his mug in front of his face to try and cover up the embarrassment of being asked that question and being asked it by his Dad.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"Have you ever seen one?" Jeff asked almost wincing as even though he wanted his son to be honest with him about this, he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yeah, well not out the packet,"

"You have never seen one? That means you have never used one? Why not?"

"Because I haven't needed to," John replied calmly leaning back against the wall and taking a sip of his drink.

"John, forgive me, but didn't you just say that you understood the meaning of 'safe sex'?"

"Yeah, I do,"

"So why have you never used one?"

"'Cause I have never had sex," John felt his cheeks go red from embarrassment.

Jeff had never felt such a rush of relief come over him.

"I do have a question though," he said slowly looking up at his Dad.

"Go ahead and ask, I will do my best to answer,"

"Sometimes when I am with her I have to excuse myself from her presence because," pausing and sighing "my body has started doing things that I can't control," he felt his eyes stinging as though he was about to cry "I can't control it Dad, these feelings and reactions that I get every time I am with her, am I normal?" he managed to choke out before a few tears fell from his eyes.

Jeff got up and sat next to John on the bed and put his arm round him.

"It's part of becoming a man, I can't tell you how you can control your body, but I used to try and think of something sexually repulsive, like my parents having sex for instance."

"So it's normal?"

"Yes. You know, I came here expecting this conversation to be uncomfortable but it isn't," pausing Jeff put his coffee down on the desk "I will be two minutes – don't fall asleep,"

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I will be right back." Jeff exited John's room tip toeing quietly down the landing where his other sons were hopefully sleeping. Making his way quickly downstairs to the kitchen, he found his mother sat at the table with her last cup of tea of the night before retiring herself to bed.

"How did it go?" she asked

"Good," Jeff said distracted rummaging through the kitchen cupboards and draws.

"What are you looking for, Jeff?"

"Where is the kitchen roll holder?"

"Over there," she said pointing to a worktop.

Snatching it up and exiting as quickly as he entered at the same time hearing distant protests from his mother as he disappeared up the stairs and re-entered John's room closing the door behind him.

"John you have to understand something, I am not going to try and put you off having sex as you do like this girl and let's face it if you are going to do it you are going to do it. So I am going to teach you one of if not the most valuable lesson I will ever teach you."

John looked at his father pick up the kitchen roll holder and brought it over to the bed where John was sitting then reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a silver packet tossing them both casually onto the bed. Jeff really had no idea why he carried one around with him, not that he couldn't find a willing lady, he had just never felt the urge since his wife, Lucy died.

"I am going to teach you how to put a condom on,"

John looked at his father horrified shaking his head.

"Come on John, it is important you know how to do this, if are serious about this girl you will do it out of respect for her. If you do it wrong it won't matter if you wear one or not,"

Shrugging John picked up the condom packet fumbled while opening it and finally managed to slide the condom out the packet.

"Okay, now first rule make sure you put it on the right way and don't put it on inside out," he watched his son proceeding to put the condom on the kitchen holder, "make sure that once it's on that the air is squeezed out of the tip and that the condom is on fully,"

John picked up the kitchen holder looking at his work, quite pleased with himself, although he hadn't realised how much work it was before sex even takes place. John smiled to himself at the fact his Dad hadn't realised he had made sex less appealing firstly by telling him to picture his mum and Dad having sex, John couldn't image how hard it must be to open up the pack and put a condom on in pure darkness! Another thought then hit John do you have to do it with the light on or off? Aggghhhhh so many questions.

"Thanks Dad," pausing on how to word his next sentence "I do really like her, you know,"

"I know you do, which is why I have shown you this and had this chat with you, however rules are rules. I will let you keep the lock on your door as I know your brothers wind you up something rotten, but in return I want a promise that you will not have girls in you room."

Yawning then rubbing his eyes "Okay Dad that's fair,"

Chucking Jeff said "Right time for bed,"

"Night Dad,"

"Night Son," Jeff got up kissed his son on his forehead then left the room shutting the door quietly behind him. Smiling and happy that when his second eldest son decided the time was right he would at least be safe. Then deciding it was time for bed walked wearily to his room and shut his door not to reappear until morning.

**Well what do you think? Thank you to Teobi for continued support and reviews. If more people don't review this is last chapter. **


	5. Annoying little brothers

**Thank you for your reviews. **

**Still don't own them.**

The next morning John was woken by his cell phone ringing. Reaching for it, eyes still shut, opening them briefly to see the caller ID. It was Katherine.

"Morning Gorgeous," he said sleepily rolling over onto his back and stretching.

"You still in bed?"

"Yeah why? What time is it?" turning his head and squinting his eyes open to see the clock on his bedside table.

"8.00," she said.

"It's a Saturday! Saturdays are meant for a lie in! What else would I be doing?"

"Well you could have gone for a run or something, your brother is managing to keep himself in shape!"

"Which one?" he said not really caring about the question or the answer.

"Scott of course, he ran right past my window today looking pretty fit," she teased. John sat bolt upright, going slightly lightheaded from doing so.

"Scott is trying to stay in good physical shape because he wants women too much! He is the Tracy version of Charlie Sheen!" feeling slightly jealous.

"He still has a rippling six pack to die for though," still teasing him, silence filled the other end of the phone. "John?"

"What?" sounding very put out.

"You went quiet, just making sure you were still there," pausing, hoping she hadn't pushed it too far with him. "So am I going to see you today?"

"I was going to bring your bag to you, unless you would rather me send it over with Scott and his 'rippling six pack'?" he said sarcastically.

"I would prefer to see you," she said persuasively.

"That can be easily arranged," a smiling reoccurring on his face.

"Okay well give me half an hour to get out of bed then,"

"I would much prefer you in bed than out of bed!"

"Really?" he said stunned by her response.

"Yeah," she said almost purring down the phone to him.

"Ohhhh, why do you do this to me? As much as I would like you to come and give me the wake up 'call' of my life, my Dad has banned you from my room,"

"Humpf! Okay, I will be over in half an hour,"

They said their farewell's then hanging up the phone. 'Wow' he thought 'She wants me in bed!'

He was still slightly mortified about events from last night when he showered then decided to make his way downstairs for breakfast. Grandma had been busy making pancakes and was in the middle of giving Scott, having just arrived back from his run, a telling off for talking to girls on his cell phone at the table.

"Grandma," he said "how do you know I'm on the phone to a girl?"

"Because Scott, you have the sort of grin that shows your dimples up when you talk to girls! You get that from your Grandfather, after all that's how he managed to seduce me!"

Jeff was sat at the head of the table sipping a mug of coffee and raising the morning paper in front of his face pretending not to listen to what his mother had just said. Cringing then muttering,

"Good God," under his breath.

"What does seduce mean, Grandma?" Virgil said between mouthfuls of pancakes.

"It means….,"

"Errr…..haven't you boys got plans today?" Jeff interrupted, noticing John walk into the kitchen relieved for another distraction, "Morning John, got any plans for the day?"

"Yeah Dad, Kat's coming over to get her bag," he said plonking down heavily on a chair ready to eat.

"Well don't forget our little chat last night,"

"I won't," John said blushing.

"What chat?" Gordon asked walking into the kitchen stretching and yawning still in his pyjamas obviously just coming round from a cartoon marathon on the telly.

"Dad and John were talking about sex!" Alan said with no remorse smiling from ear to ear knowing how embarrassed his eldest blonde brother could get.

'Oh good' John thought 'conversation not over yet then' having the conversation with his Dad was bad enough but now it was being made into a family discussion.

"Sex? Why?" Gordon asked looked puzzled. "All girls have got cooties!"

"Dad…" John tried to cut in pleadingly.

"Let's see if your saying that in a few years' time," Scott said seeing how red John had gone he added "then Dad will be having that conversation with you,"

"Dad," John cut in again "I've lost my appetite, can I be excused?"

Jeff simply looked at his son and nodded. Before John could get up there was a knock at the front door.

"I'll get it," Gordon said bounding towards the door with a sudden burst of energy.

John heard the door open.

"Hey Gordon is John in?"

"Hey Lover Boy!" Gordon grinned and then shouted back towards the kitchen, "your bit of crumpet is here!" hearing what sounded like someone getting up so quickly their chair fell over. Then John appeared looking angry attempting to chase his second youngest sibling who was too fast for him, disappeared upstairs before John got to him.

"Hey, I missed you," John said turning to Katherine,

"Missed you too," she said leaning in to give him a kiss.

"John and Katherine sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Came the tune Gordon had started singing from upstairs.

"Just ignore him, Kat," leaning in to receive his kiss. "I will just get your bag, back in a minute,"

"Hello Katherine," a deep gruff voice said, it was Mr. Tracy.

"Hello, Mr. Tracy, Sir,"

"What are you and John up to today?"

Before she could answer Gordon came tom bowling down the stairs laughing hard holding something followed by John at top speed.

"Gordon!" he said out of breath "Give me that back! Dad!"

"Hey Kat! Wana see what you Lover Boy gets up to in his evenings?"

Gordon was stood directly in front of Katherine waving the object in front of her.

John was stood on the stairs to embarrassed to move, holding Katherine's bag. Looking over at Katherine who was staring right at the kitchen holder with the condom still on it, as was his father.

"Gordon Tracy! Upstairs this minute!" Jeff boomed.

"But Dad…." He pleaded.

"UPSTAIRS NOW!"

Once Jeff and Gordon has disappeared upstairs, Katherine stood looking at John. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

"So, Stargazer, is that what you do with your Friday nights?"


	6. Interesting uses for fruit

**In this chapter I have used quotes that I have heard and my experiences as a teenager. Enjoy!**

**I still don't own them.**

"Gordon Cooper Tracy!" Jeff bellowed, "Why do you insist on winding your brother up?"

"Because, Dad, he is so easy to wind up AND what makes it more fun is he makes it easy for me to wind him up!" he said looking really pleased with himself.

"What the hell do you get out of it?" Jeff continued to shout.

"Grandma," Gordon shouted back to her in the kitchen from the living room.

"Yes Dear?" she replied

"Dad's cursing!"

"No I am not, Mother!" he said defensively.

"He said hell and Damn!" Gordon grinned.

"I did not say 'damn'!"

"You did now!" Gordon said looking cheekier than ever.

"Jefferson Grant Tracy!" she said sternly "you are supposed to be setting an example for your sons!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose he thought 'five sons, FIVE! This is the only one that can manage to wind the whole family up single handedly!'

"Okay, Gordon just go to your room. I am sure you have some homework or something you have to be doing,"

"I've done all my homework!"

"Gordon!"

"But Dad….."

"No more but's Gordon, now go to your room!"

Gordon had left the room and made his way upstairs periodically complaining on his way up. Grandma entered the lounge with a drink for her and coffee for Jeff.

"Thanks," he said as she handed the mug to him. He took a sip and flinched. His Mother watched him get up and walk over to the cabinet where he kept his scotch and poured a generous helping into his coffee earning a 'tut' from his mother.

"Do you blame me?" he snapped instantly regretting it "I'm sorry Mother,"

"Look, Jeff you have to ask yourself, how do you prevent sibling rivalry?"

"Only have the one child?" he said feeling clever.

"You need to give those boys something to do with their time," she said ignoring his comment, "so their efforts aren't wasted in teasing each other all the time," she said frowning.

'Something for my boys to do? Hmmmm' he thought. This is going to take some thinking about.

A short time later after having dropped Katherine's bag off at her house, she and John were walking arm in arm across the fields that surrounded the Tracy household. After the events of that morning she was still giggling.

"I really don't know why you find it so funny, Kat!"

"Because it is!" she turned to see his face starting to look cross. She loved it when he was cross she thought it suited his features, his eyes and jaw really stood out. Biting her lip as she looked at him, the afternoon sun made him look so handsome.

"You know!" he said suddenly making her jump, "you ring me up this morning and tell me you fancy my brother and you haven't stopped laughing at me since!" pulling his arm from around her and stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he said looking down and mumbling.

"No, John….." she trailed off and sighing, she had been worried she had gone too far with the teasing, "I'm sorry," she said feeling guilty, "I really didn't mean to upset you," she stopped noticing that they had walked into the shade of the nearby woods. John had kept walking then stopped when he noticed she had.

"Why have you stopped?" he asked looking questioningly at her.

"We are in the woods," she said looking like a deer in headlights.

"So…." He said shrugging then he had a second thought, "You're not scared are you?" walking back to her smiling.

"Not much, just gives me the creeps,"

"There is nothing to be scared of Sweetie, come on I will show you round, my brothers and I used to play here when we were little," putting his arm round her and kissing the top side of her head.

She felt safe in his arms as they continued to walk through the woods. He stopped and leant up against a tree.

"See that tree over there? That's where Virgil lost a tooth. We had been playing tag and he had tripped over that root over there," he said pointing to a huge root bulging out of the ground.

"The terrible two climbed that tree over there," he said pointing in the other direction, "which resulted in them falling out of the tree and Alan being taken to hospital with a broken arm and Gordon with a concussion," remembering what had happened earlier he added, "which I don't think he ever really recovered from!"

Katherine started to giggle.

"And Scott, he has loved flying since forever, he tied a rope from that tree and swung on it just to see what it would be like to fly,"

"What happen to him then?" she asked loving the way he told stories.

"He got a broken nose, from swinging from that tree," he pointed "And into that one!" he said pointing at another tree across the clearing.

They both started laughing, eventually they had forgotten what they were laughing at and were laughing because they were laughing.

"So, Stargazer, what is your memory from this place?" she said wiping a tear away from her eyes.

"I never used to do anything as daring as my brothers," he said almost regretting it.

"Well maybe I can give you a memory so you're not left out," she said standing in front of him looking into his eyes.

"You aren't going to hurt me are you, Kat," scared she was going to end in between them.

"No, I'm not," she said as she started to kiss him on the lips gently at first then using her tongue, pushing herself up against him. Her sister had taught her a few things one evening with different fruit when she found Katherine crying into her pillow. She was upset because she didn't understand why John kept making excuses not to be around her sometimes. Her sister simply smiled after a small interrogation and said 'boy things'.

John suddenly pulled away.

"Kat, I got to go," he said.

"I don't think so Stargazer," Knowing full well what was up with him – literally.

She pushed herself against him again, kissing him and allowing her hands to wander. She started at his butt squeezing it gently, moving them up to his waist slowly un-tucking his shirt from his jeans, round to his tummy and moving them up his body to his neck where she pulled him in for a deeper kiss.

"Kat…." He said not expecting her to be so passionate with him, "I really gotta go," letting out a small groan as she breathed onto his neck.

"Why?" she asked.

"Something has errrrr….come up," he answered quickly in no more than a whisper.

"I know," she responded kissing him down his collar bone, his chest and down to his belly button. Getting onto her knees she undid his trousers.

'Oh my God' he thought as he watched her, playing with her hair. After a couple of minutes he groaned as a sign that it was over.

"Wow," John breathed heavily "Where did you learn to do that?"

"I guess I didn't," she said standing up again "I had a few tips off my sister, but that was about it," she watch him get himself dressed properly again. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked hoping that he did.

"Yeah," he nodded "feel free to do _that_ whenever you want!" pausing he added "But I didn't think you were….ready?"

"Put it this way my parents have had a 'talk' with me too, it made me realise that I am maybe more ready for you than I first realised."

She smiled as he put his arm around her.

"Well Stargazer, I don't know 'bout you but I am starving!"

"Me to, let's go get something to eat."

**Gordon is a little monkey, don't you think? He's starting to bug me! However lots more sibling rivalry to come!**


	7. The Von Trapp Experience

**Okay firstly I would like to apologise to the Tracy brothers for putting them through this chapter, but I thought it was too much of a funny idea not to do it as the two families are so similar. Every time I watch the sound of music it reminds me of those boys!**

**I do not own songs, sound of music or thunderbirds.**

The following day Jeff got up early still thinking up an activity for his boys. Smiling he picked up his phone and made a call.

"Hello," the voice said.

"Hello Jenny, its Jeff,"

"Jeff! How wonderful to hear from you…..,"

"Yes, Jen…..,"

"I must get you to thank your mother for baking that wonderful cake for my daughter…..,"

"Yes…..,"

"She's ten you know, can't believe where….,"

'Good Lord this woman can talk' Jeff thought to himself.

"JENNY!" he shouted.

Silence on the other end of the phone.

"Jenny," he said more calmly "I was ringing to see if you were available today at all? You still teach music, don't you?"

"Well, yes…."

"Good and do you still have the costumes from the school play?"

"Yes. Jeff what is this all about?"

"Good, can you come over?"

"Of course, when?"

"Get here for nine, if you can,"

"Okay be at yours for nine,"

They said their farewells and hung up.

By just before nine all the boys were up in various forms. Scott was doing some stretches, John was sat on the window seat daydreaming, Virgil was playing something on the piano, Gordon was sat in front of the television arguing and fighting over the remote with Alan.

"You boys need something to do with your time," Jeff said marching over to the sofa where Gordon and Alan were fighting, taking the remote off them, then plonking himself between them, large scotch in his hand.

"Hey Dad! We were watching that!"

"Well it looked more like fighting from where I was," Jeff said "besides it's not going to matter to you today, because you are going out!"

"Yeah, like where? It will be nice to have a break from those two," Virgil said still blue from his younger brothers antics the other day.

Before Jeff could respond, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that could be?" Jeff said sounding fake and taking a sip of his drink trying to hide his smile.

Scott stopped stretching and jogged casually to the door and opened it.

"Jenny, hi what are you doing here?"

"Well your Dad asked me to pop over, so here I am,"

"You had better come in then," Scott said smiling at her.

"Ah, Jenny!" Jeff walked over to her giving her a friendly kiss on the cheek over exaggerating the greeting.

All the boys just looked at each other.

"Listen up boys, after yesterday's shenanigan's, I have decided that you need something to do with your time. Jenny has been good enough to help with this, you all have your respective outfits," Jeff said as Jenny was checking sizes and giving them out.

"Go to your rooms and come down with these outfits on,"

"Dad, what are these costumes?" Scott asked "I am not wearing this!" he stated.

"Until you boys learn to get on and live together civilly, I am afraid you leave me no choice, now move," he said watching each son in turn look that the costumes and muttering with disgust then walk upstairs.

After about 20 minutes none of his sons had re-appeared, so he called up to them.

"Boys are you ready?" He asked impatiently.

Scott was the first out of his room, the costume made him look like he had an odd fetish, shortly followed by John dressed in matching lederhosen that was embarrassingly tight around certain parts.

"Seriously?" John said "Why? What have I done?"

"Yeah what have we done to deserve this?" Scott said pulling the crotch that had ridden up a little to far up for his liking.

Alan and Gordon, who were still young enough to look cute in them, came bounding down the stairs shortly followed by Virgil who looked like he was walking down a catwalk in a clothes show dressed in the same matching outfits.

"I don't believe it, he's enjoying it! How come his costume fits him perfectly?" Scott said pointing to Virgil.

"It doesn't fit perfectly on me!" Virgil said defensively "I just know how to wear these sort of clothes better than you!"

"Why are we dressed like the Von Trapp Family?" John exclaimed.

"This is your punishment for yesterday, punishing you individually is simply to much work." Jeff said smiling "So now if you can't sort out your own arguments, I will be getting my own back on you. This week I have decided to name 'The Von Trapp Experience'. You are to stay dressed like this while picking berries for your Grandmothers pies that she is planning on making." He was barely able to contain the smile that had engulfed his lips. "Well you had better be on your way," Jeff said.

Scott and John looking horrified.

"No way!" they said in union.

"I've got a street cred to live up to!" Scott said.

"I am not stepping outside this house! What if Kat sees me? She will laugh!" John said pleadingly.

"She won't if she really likes you," Jeff calmly said back. "Now be on your way, so I can have a couple of hours of peace!"

A short time later the Tracy boys were still dressed like the Von Trapp family while picking berries under the supervision of Jenny who hadn't stopped talking to Scott. Gordon and Alan were starting to get bored and throwing berries at each other. Virgil was skipping to each section of the bush between picking.

John was really annoyed, 'Give me a break!' he thought 'I haven't done anything wrong!'

He growled in anger out loud.

"You okay bro?" Scott asked managing to excuse himself from Jenny.

"No! I can't believe this, my whole life is an embarrassment!" he said his face burning in anger. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Well I wouldn't have said that," Scott said smirking "I took Kat's sister, Cassie, to the woods yesterday,"

John turned sharply to look at Scott.

"Are you kidding me? Well she was scared I was just showing her some stuff,"

"Nope and I know you were," Scott paused, "I just want to know one thing, as your my only sane brother, are you being safe?"

"Not you too!"

"John, this is serious,"

"Yeah I know, when the time comes we will be safe,"

"So was that your first, you know, 'experience'?"

"Yeah," John said blushing slightly.

"How did you find it?"

John didn't answer he wanted to shout it from the roof tops how good it was how much he loved his girlfriend for doing it and how much he wanted her to do it again.

"John?" a voice came from behind him.

"Katherine!" at this point he wondered if he would ever not be embarrassed ever again.

"John, why are you dressed like Friedrich Von Trapp?" she asked smiling.

"Errr….I'm just going to make sure Virge is okay," Scott said excusing himself.

"I am picking berries in costume as a punishment for Gordon teasing me, how unfair is that? I am starting to wonder if I'm going to make it through school without getting the utter crap kicked out of me!"

"Would you like some help picking?" she asked as she sneaked a berry out of his basket and put it in her mouth.

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me looking like this?" John asked looking down at his outfit cringing.

"Sure why not," she said stood in front of him looking him up and down, " I am getting used to the fact your family is far from normal!" he said shaking her head at his ridiculous outfit.

"Right then boys, how about a sing song," she stopped "Hello Katherine, will you be joining us?"

"A sing song?" Katherine said almost stuttering. "But I don't know how to sing!"

"Well we mustn't loose anytime you must learn!" using her teachers voice. "Now let's see,

Doe a Deer, a female deer,

Ray, a drop of golden sun,

Me, a name I call myself,

Far, a long long way to run, now you sing,"

John and Katherine watched in disbelief as Virgil started singing rather angelically followed by Alan, Gordon and Scott. Katherine shrugged.

"Well Stargazer, if you can't beat them join them!"


	8. Mine's a large Scotch

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews.**

**I don't own any songs, quotes or people mentioned except for Katherine. **

The following Friday, after a whole week of wedges and being teased that he and his brothers have some sort of odd obsession with lederhosen's, John was in the kitchen preparing some drinks and snacks for Katherine and himself. They had planned to sit and have a quiet night in and maybe watch a film.

Katherine was sat on the sofa in the alcove just off the living room waiting for John to come back with the snacks.

"_The hills are alive with the sound of music_," Katherine heard him singing from the kitchen, she couldn't help but smile and thought he had a really good singing voice, the slight echo from the kitchen projected his voice even better. "_With songs they have sung for a thousand years_," John stopped and realised what he was doing. Sighing he stopped singing, shook his head, piled up a tray with all the things he had prepared and proceeded to where Katherine was sitting.

"You have a really nice singing voice," she said taking her drink.

"Yeah? Stupid song! It's been in my head all week. Can't believe that if one of my brother's gets in trouble we all get whatever punishment is given out!" he said sitting down next to Katherine. "You know, Kat," he said in a much calmer voice, "I can do other things with my mouth apart from sing," he said.

"Like what?" she said looking at him about to shovel a handful of cheese puffs into her mouth then stopping.

"Like this," he said moving in closer to her placing a kiss onto her lips. He wanted so much for her to touch him again and he wanted to touch her. 'Should I ask her? No I don't want to spoil this moment with her' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jeff was lying on his bed looking up at the ceiling periodically, groaning when he thought of Gordon and Alan then placing an ice pack over his face to stop it from throbbing so much. He really couldn't work out who they got their personalities from neither he or Lucy were like that.

Turning his head slightly to his bedside table where there was a large bottle of scotch and a long straw sprouting out of the top of it. He had made the straw especially long which allows him to stay lying down. He found this was more effective than getting up to pour one measly glass every time one of his sons misbehaved.

There was a knock at his door, he groaned again and ignored it.

"Oh Jefferson," Mrs Tracy walked into his room.

"Mother, why don't you come in," he said sarcastically.

"Look at the state of you! Do you always drink when you are supposed to be looking after your son's?" she asked concerned.

"Well I didn't at first, but they've worn me down!" he said sounding tired.

At the same time Gordon and Alan were talking in their room down the hall.

"Well," Gordon said "I guess it's time to wind big bro up again! Wanna come with?" He asked Alan.

"Why wotcha gonna do?" He said wincing knowing that Gordon never took it easy on John.

"If you don't come you won't know!"

"Ohhhhh Okay," Alan said not really wanting to but, one he wanted to know what he could possibly do to John while Katherine was here and two if Gordon was going to do something and get punished then he might as well 'get his money's worth' as he would get punished too.

Creeping out of their rooms and downstairs they found themselves in the hallway next to lounge.

"Okay Alan, just follow my lead," reluctantly Alan nodded and followed.

Walking through the lounge as if they were going into the kitchen, Gordon took a quick glance over his shoulder to where Katherine and John were sitting.

"Hey John, Hey Samantha!" he said smirking

"Gordon, it's Katherine, you know that," John said being briefly distracted from Katherine to tell Gordon that, then turning back to Katherine.

Gordon stopped walking towards the kitchen and walked over to where John and Katherine were sitting.

"Oh yeah, sorry Katherine, you looked like Samantha from over there,"

"Gordon," John said quietly through clenched teeth "What are you doing?"

"Sorry John," Gordon said innocently with wide eyes "but you have got to admit that she does have a resemblance to her,"

"Who's Samantha, John?" Katherine said looking at him.

"She's no-one!" John said "Gordon has made her up!"

"Why would he make up something like that?" she said trying not to cry.

"Gordon! Get out of here you little weasel!" John exclaimed trying to embrace Katherine to comfort her.

Gordon stalked off muttering to Alan.

"He called me a weasel, I am going to get my own back!" He gave an evil chuckle.

"You did purposely wind him up though, you know how much he likes Kat," Alan said as they walked into the kitchen.

"I am the Gordo-nator! The king of pranks!" he said grinning at Alan.

"Okay, so what are you going to do?" Alan said.

"I remember seeing something….," he stopped and smiled "come with me, this is going to be good!" they grabbed a couple of drinks and scarpered back upstairs.

"Kat, you have to believe me," John pleaded.

"You promise?" she said sobbing into his shirt, as he held her close she had to admit there is no other place that she would rather be.

"Promise," only stopping and looking up to see Virgil walking across the lounge. "Hey," he said softly nudging Katherine "want to see something that will make you laugh?" nodding over to Virgil who was dressed in the lederhosen. "Take. a. look. at. that." He said shaking his head. Katherine started to giggle.

"You know Virge, you don't have to wear that now our punishment is over," John said raising one eyebrow looking him up and down. He had brushed his fringe to one side instead of back like he usually did. He reminded John of Kenneth Williams, even down to his campness.

"I know, but I think it really suits me," turning round to see how it was fitting around his butt. "I love the sandals and the hat just completes the outfit,"

"Well you were always fond of that nursery rhyme _'Rub a dub dub three men in a tub!'_" John said smirking.

"Fact: Before language, people communicated through intricate choreography, costume changes and lighting. Language was only invented when unattractive people were born and needed to be commented on!" Virgil said before flicking his head in the other direction as if he had really long hair and walked off as though he had something stuck up his butt with his hands on his hips.

"If I was born ten months later, that's what I would be like," he said chuckling. "Are you okay now?" he asked concerned turning his attention back to Katherine.

"Yeah, I'm okay," she paused "I do trust you John, I guess I forget sometimes that your brothers just do things to wind you up," she said hesitantly.

"So, Kat, you wanna watch a film?" he asked just wanting to be with her and not be disturbed by anyone else.

"Sure," she said.

Back upstairs Gordon and Alan had made their way back into their room.

"It's here somewhere!" Gordon was rummaging through all of their belongings.

"What are you looking for?" Alan asked.

"Something Dad left in here by mistake the other day,"

"So you gonna tell me?"

"AH-HA!" Gordon exclaimed waving the item in front of Alan's face, "This is how I'm gonna get 'Lover Boy' back!"

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Watch and learn, just watch and learn!" he walked into the bathroom with Alan following he put some toothpaste in his mouth swished it around and spat it out into the item he had so triumphantly found.

"Okay, now what?" Alan asked.

"Now we go and talk to Dad," Gordon replied grinning.

Running out of the bathroom, down the hallway and burst into his Dad's room making both occupants jump.

"Dad! Look what I found in John's room!" Jeff closed his eyes for a moment then taking a deep breath in he sat up slowly and tried to focus on the item, his eyes widening to see a 'used' condom.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THIS?" He shouted making both Alan and Gordon take a step back.

"Errrrr…..in John's room, Sir," Jeff took the item from Gordon. Gordon had almost wished he hadn't done it, he had never seen his Dad get that annoyed so quickly.

Jeff got up to go downstairs.

"Jeff, don't be too hard on him," his mother said.

He ignored her request and doubled back on himself to get his scotch. Yes this was definitely going to be a scotch moment.

Exiting his room leaving his mother and two youngest sons quickly exchanging glances then following him downstairs and into the living room to find John and Katherine cuddled up on the sofa watching a film.

"Katherine, I think it would be best if you left!" Jeff said trying to keep his temper.

"Dad," John said "can't we just finish watching….," then being abruptly cut off by his Dad.

"NO YOU CAN'T" Jeff bellowed. "Katherine, please leave." He said again trying to keep his temper.

Katherine gave John a quick peck on the cheek, then quickly left.

"Dad, what's this all…." He stopped when he saw what his Dad was holding. John gulped 'I hope he doesn't think that's mine, if he does, I will never see Kat again' he thought.

"WELL?" silence fell over the house hold "I think you've got some explaining to do, don't you?"

**Please R&R!**


	9. The first time

**Thanks to all who have reviewed!**

**Don't own them, no copy right intended.**

"But Dad I keep telling you it's not mine!" John protested. His father had sent his brothers to bed, however John knew they would be listening in on the conversation.

"Gordon found it in your room, how do you explain that?" Jeff asked having calmed down from the shock.

"I can't explain! Kat hasn't been anywhere near my room! But I am telling you IT'S NOT MINE!" John argued.

Just then Scott walked in having been out with yet another girl.

"Hey, what's all the shouting about? I could hear you from outside," Scott said with concern as he knew it's was rare for John to shout let alone shout at their Father.

John just stood looking at the floor.

"Gordon found this in John's room," Jeff said showing Scott the condom but still looking at John.

Now Scott knew that there was no-way it could be John's therefore eliminating all of his brothers, as the two younger brothers thought you could get cooties from even kissing girls and then there was Virgil.

"You know Dad," Scott said taking the condom off his Father, "I don't think…," he paused getting a sniff of something, "Dad, it smells minty," he said grinning.

Jeff was in the middle of running his hands through his hair when he stopped and looked up at Scott, glancing briefly at John then taking the condom back from Scott and smelling it for himself.

"He's right, John I owe you an apology….unless your producing toothpaste instead of semen?" he asked looking at John almost hoping that he did, just so he didn't have to apologise, only to get a hard stare from John in return, "Your right, that's just silly," Jeff said trying to smile.

"And Kat, you owe Kat an apology too," John said.

"Well I think someone has been doing some pranking again," Scott said then he looked at John and back to his Dad, "You aren't going to punish us again for something a certain someone has done?"

"You know what kids? I'm going to bed!" and with that he grab his scotch bottle then walked out of the room.

John and Scott just watched as he exited the living room and went upstairs.

"You think he's got some sort of drinking problem?" Scott asked.

"Perhaps we should commit him to rehab see how he likes to be pranked!" John spat out. "Why me?" he added.

"Look, John," Scott said sighing, leaning one shoulder on up against the nearest wall, "If you like her why don't you both just 'do it' already?"

"Because we don't want to get caught and you know the way things are going at the moment, I just know we'd get caught," he said disappointedly.

"I can't tell you what to do, but you know what I would do," he said swiftly reaching into his back pocket and flipping a little shiny packet to John, who wasn't expecting it and caught it clumsily.

Before John could say anything Scott had made his way to the hallway ready to go upstairs to bed.

"Oh and another thing, John, be sweet," Scott said smiling at him. "It relaxes them!"

"Oh Okay," John said thinking that he was probably the sweetest out of all his brothers anyway, "Oh and Scott,"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," John said gratefully.

Nodding in response, Scott made his way up to bed leaving John in the lounge by himself.

'How am I going to be sweet?' John asked himself, then he remembered that his Dad had got something in the garage from his astronaut days that would make him look really sweet. 'Yes' he thought 'that's what I'm going to do'.

TBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB TB

The following evening John and Katherine, were walking from her house to his house, it was getting dark.

"So, wotcha wanna do tonight?" Katherine said as she snuggled into John's side as they were walking along the gravely path, "Maybe try watching a movie again?" she asked not giving him a chance to answer.

"As good as that would be," he said as they approached the Tracy house, "tonight I want to be alone with you, with no little brothers to annoy us,"

"Are you gonna tell me what you wanna do or not?" she said lazily as John started to guide her down a path she had never been down before. "Hey Stargazer, where are you taking me?"

"The only place I know we won't be bothered," he said "It's a barn I used to go to look at the stars in,"

"Sounds interesting," Katherine said.

After about 5 minutes they came to a clearing where an old looking barn stood.

"Here we are," John said proudly letting go of Katherine and walking up to the door and opening it.

"Looks creepy," Katherine said.

"It isn't I promise, look I want to show you where I used to do my Stargazing," he led her inside the barn and over to the other side where there were some stairs leading up to another floor. Once at the top of the stairs Katherine looked around, she only saw a couple of bails of hay that had been long forgotten about.

"Come over here," John said pointing out of a window.

"Wow you must have had the most amazing view of the stars from here!" she said turning to him.

"Kat, you mean a lot to me, I want to give you something for you to cherish for always," he reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a cotton ball and gave it to her.

"What's this?" she asked taking the item uncertain of what it could be. She unwrapped it very carefully. "Okay," she said even more puzzled than before she had opened it, "it's a rock. Why have you given me a rock?"

"Because being with you makes me feel out of this world, Kat," he said looking at her, "that isn't just any rock, it's a rock from the moon, every time you look at it I want you to remember exactly how you make me feel,"

"Oh, John!" she exclaimed. "I _will_ cherish it always!" she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Want to just hang out here for a while?" he asked.

Katherine nodded, feeling really touched by what he had just said.

He pulled out a blanket that had been left in the barn from when he used to stargaze there and laid it on the floor for them both to sit on.

"John, that was so lovely what you just said," she said blushing slightly.

"I was going for 'sweet'," he said sitting down on the blanket with her.

"Okay it was sweet," pausing she looked at him, "you are an amazing guy, you know that don't you?"

"I do now," he said leaning up against the bails of hay, "you are too," he met her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips.

"What now?" Katherine whispered.

"Well, I know what I would like to do," he said quietly, wanting her desperately but unsure if she was ready to take a step of that magnitude with him. This was all so new, yet it felt so right for both of them.

"I'd like that too," she whispered.

"Don't be afraid, I love you," John said taking her into his arms.

He fumbled with her clothes and she helped him with the buttons, hooks and zips and they kissed, and suddenly he sat looking at her, her flesh like cream, her breasts the first he had ever seen, her limbs longer and far more graceful than he'd ever dreamed they would be.

She had no fear of him, as he began to undress and he slipped under the blanket and took off the rest, as she did. Their clothes lay in a small heap on the floor as he began to explore her, aching with desire for her. Neither of them had ever felt this way before. It was a time of discovery, and trust, neither of them quite sure what to expect, yet both of them certain they wanted to be here, needed to be with each other.

He kissed her everywhere, as she trembled beneath his hands, and began to look slowly for him. She found what she was seeking, and her eyes widened in surprise.

He was trying to remember the diagram from school on where to start. 'There' he thought as he started to thrust gently.

"John," Katherine said softly "that's my belly button,"

"Oh, I didn't think I had it right," he said going back to navigating his way around.

No one had ever prepared her for this. She had no idea what to do, but nature took over gradually, and he knew instinctively what to do for her. She was startled when he entered her, he was careful with her, despite his mounting desire, which was harder to control with each moment. He knew it would be painful for her, and it was at first, but he restrained himself for as long as he could, and then he couldn't stand holding back anymore. He came shuddering violently, calling her name, and she held him tightly to her as she moaned in a strange mixture of pain and pleasure that seemed to transport her.

"You're so beautiful…." He never dreamt it would be anything like that, kissing her passionately once before rolling onto his back welcoming her to cuddle into his arms.


	10. One happy guy

**Thank you for all of your reviews.**

**I still don't own Thunderbirds.**

The next morning John swanned into the kitchen giving his Grandma a kiss on the cheek and complimenting her on how good breakfast smelt.

Scott looked up slowing the way he chewed his toast while looking at John inquisitively.

"_The club is alive with the sound of music, who's that girl in the spotlight, ooh cuz she turns me on!" _John said busting some moves around the kitchen while preparing his breakfast.

"John Glenn Tracy!" his Grandma snapped, "I shall not have you talking like that at meal times!"

"But it's a song, Grandma!" John said defending himself.

"I don't care what it is, you don't talk like that!" she said sharply pointing her finger an inch away from his nose. "I am going to go and wake your brothers, when I come back down I expect you to be at least sat down and eating," she said as she left the kitchen.

John finished preparing his breakfast, sat down in front of Scott and started to eat.

"Okay, so what gives?" Scott asked looking at John and swallowing the toast that he had been chewing on for the last five minutes.

"I really don't know what you mean, Scott," he said innocently.

Scott sat looking at his younger brother with a piece of toast in his hand at the same time running his tongue round his bottom teeth clearing any stray bits of toast. John said nothing.

"You two had your wicked way with each other didn't you?" Scott said in a flat tone.

"Might have," John said grinning.

"Welcome to manhood Jonny Boy!" Scott said high fiving John across the table. "So was it what you expected?"

"No, I had a bit a trouble," John said hesitating.

"What trouble did you have? You do realise that you can't 'cock up' sex as that is what you are meant to do!" Scott said sniggering.

"If all you're going to do is make jokes, then I'm not talking to you about this!" John said feeling a little hurt.

"I'm sorry, what 'trouble' did you have?" Scott asked.

"I had trouble….navigating," John said closing his eyes.

"How do you mean?" Scott asked raising an eyebrow.

"I accidently put it in her belly button," John said just at the wrong moment.

"What did you put into who's belly button," his Grandma walked in.

"Huh?" John said jumping at her sudden re-appearance.

"It's 'pardon', John and answer the question."

'Crap' John thought how am I going to explain this one.

"He was just talking to me about gym class, weren't you John," Scott said "he accidently hit a tennis ball into someone belly button, you know how clumsy John is, Grandma!" he said for his own benefit as he really wanted to know how his brother mistook a belly button for lady parts.

"Yes, that's it, that's what happened," John said giving Scott a grateful nod.

"Really." His Grandma said flatly. "Right I'm am just going to take this coffee up to your Dad," she said exiting the kitchen once more.

"John," Scott sighed shaking his head. "Please tell me how you, erm 'got lost'," he said not quite believing it.

"I don't know, I was trying to remember everything everyone had told me, I guess, I got confused!" he said.

"Well you know what they say, every holes a goal!" then another thought occurred to him, "You know John, that's not you know, 'doing it',"

"I know that! What do you think I am? An amateur?"

"From someone who has just gone and mistaken a belly button for _it_, I would say that's quite an accurate statement!" Scott exclaimed.

"Touché," John said agreeing. "I found the right place eventually though, it's not easy your first time!"

"Again, welcome to manhood!"

Meanwhile Grandma had made her way upstairs almost getting mowed down by a hyperactive Gordon as he flew down the stairs.

Softly knocking on Jeff's door, she let herself in.

"Jefferson," she said in a soft voice. She looked round the room seeing empty scotch bottles everywhere. Shaking her head at the fact the fact her son looked like he had a drink problem.

"Jefferson!" she said a little more sharply making him stir.

"Mmmm Mother," he said not really wanting to be disturbed.

"Jefferson I brought you some coffee," she said placing it on his bedside table. "We have to talk,"

"Not now Mother," he said sleepily.

"Yes now," she said seeing him fall back asleep. "I think one of your sons is having sexual relations!" she blurted out, if that wasn't going to wake him nothing would.

Jeff was lying on his back and opened his eyes sharpish.

"What!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, I believe so, although not 100%," she said cautiously not wanting to give her son a heart attack.

"So what makes you think that he is?" he said propping himself upright and picking up his coffee.

"He said, I accidently put it in _her_ belly button," she said "What do you think of that?"

"I assume we are talking about John?" his mother nodded, "Mother, John is a responsible young man and I have talked to him about this already so let that be an end to it." He said before his Mother could say anything.

"Well you couldn't have done a very good job if that's where he's putting it!"

Jeff rolled his eyes at the lecture ignoring her.

"I know it's been a long time since I've made love,"

"MOTHER!" Jeff exclaimed wincing.

"But I do not believe they have changed it!" she said talking over her son.

Jeff pinched the top of his nose shaking his head.

"Mom, quit saying stuff like that!" he said through clenched teeth. "I know you're my Mother and I am sure you had….urges," he said the last word shuddering, "at one time but we don't need to hear about them all the time!"

"Maybe, but I am not the person in question here, it's John, your son," she said.

"I know and I am not going to worry about this!" he said knowing he was going to loose this fight.

"He is not married, therefore shouldn't be having sex!" She said crossly.

"Mother times have changed," he said tiredly, "I am going to go back to sleep, I will talk to John a bit later on, Okay?" snuggling back down under the bed covers.

"Fine, make sure you do!" she said leaving her son to recover from his hangover.

**Please R&R**


	11. My Lucy

**Thought I would write a short chapter describing how Jeff feels.**

**Still don't own them.**

Jeff hadn't gone back to sleep he just wanted his Mother to leave him alone. Every time he was made to talk about his sons it upset him, especially when it came to John.

John reminded him so much of Lucy, he had the same eyes, same nose, same mouth, same interests. Jeff knew that John used to get picked on because he looked more 'feminine' than his brothers, but he secretly loved that about his son.

A tear ran down Jeff's face and fell onto the pillow as he remembered every morning he woke up next to his wife, he missed being able to cuddle up to her and tell her how much he loved her.

Since her death he had burdened himself with guilt. He felt that no-one in the whole world knew how he felt and drink was the only anaesthetic strong enough to deaden the pain or at least after he passed out he wouldn't feel or remember the pain.

'She wanted to come with us' he thought 'I wouldn't let her, I made her stay at the cabin' he wiped away more tears the faster they came. 'I thought it was safe, but it wasn't as the avalanche struck we all heard it. It was at that exact moment that I abandoned my sons'

"I abandoned our sons Luce," he said out loud sobbing as quietly as possible into his pillow. "I love them as much as I do you…did…and I abandoned them," somehow saying out loud made it sound worse.

'When I found you, you were in the snow I held you in my arms but it was too late, once the ambulance took you away, I stopped acknowledging them, I didn't want to do this by myself Luce,' he needed her there to tell him everything was going to be okay, to stoke his hair and reassure him.

"Oh Luce, I know exactly what I have to do. I don't want our children that we made to be without a Mother and Father," he said out loud as if his wife was right there in the room with him, "I am missing them grow up because I am missing you."

"I am going to make you a promise, Luce," still talking out loud. "I promise that I am going to take good care bringing up our children and I will be an active part in their daily lives."

It was a promise he had made every day since she died.

**Please R&R**


	12. Women!

**Gone daft again in this chapter! Apologies!**

**Still don't own them **

Jeff had taken the following week off work and had planned to do something with his boys. He was waiting for them to arrive home from school, pacing up and down the living room with constant nagging from his Mother to just sit and wait. He found this no good as the bottle of scotch sat in his cabinet was nagging even louder to be drank, which he didn't want to do, as tonight meant a lot to him, it was the start of a new relationship with his sons.

"Here you go Jeff," his Mother came in with a big mug of coffee for him.

"Thanks," he said gratefully taking a sip instantly pulling a face. "Urrgg….," he said trying to swallow the brownish liquid. "What is it?"

"It's Bovril," she said, "I heard somewhere it was good for sobering up a drunk,"

"Mother I am not a drunk!" he protested.

"Yes you are and it isn't a very good example for you sons now is it?" she stated as she marched back into the kitchen to finish some washing up.

"I swear she's trying to make me ill!" he said muttering quietly to himself as he couldn't be bothered with another confrontation with her.

He heard the door opening, the first of his clan had arrived home.

Alan and Gordon were laughing about a prank Gordon had pulled on a class mate involving some notice board pins a chair and not being caught, which Jeff decided to ignore.

"Hello Boys," Jeff said as he greeted them.

"Hey Dad," Alan and Gordon said together.

"You two got any plans for tonight?" Jeff asked.

"Just gonna play some computer games," Gordon said looking at Alan wondering why their Dad was taking an interest.

Just at that moment Scott and John walked in with John muttering about something to Scott.

"Ah, Boys good," Jeff said bracing himself to tell them they were to spend the evening with him. "wait a minute, where's Virgil?" he asked John who looked slightly annoyed.

"At least 500 yards behind me!" John exclaimed.

"Okay why is he at least 500 yards behind you?" Jeff asked.

"Because that is the rule when he decides to do something that is embarrassing," John said.

"Why…..," not getting to finishing his sentence before the door opened again. Jeff stood opened mouthed as did Alan and Gordon looking Virgil from head to toe then from toe to head very slowly.

"And what in the name have you come as?" Jeff asked unable to close his mouth.

"See Dad, told you," John said, "Something embarrassing!" Jeff looked slowly over to John trying to pull his eyes away from what Virgil was wearing; black leotard, white ballet tights, black leg warmers and some sort of dancing shoes then looked back to Virgil.

"Well you see Dad," Virgil started, "they had this talent show at school, I went as Irene Cara, I sang and danced 'What a feeling' you know from Flash Dance," Virgil said looking at his Dad and Brothers. He sighed dropping his head and shaking it, they just didn't 'get' him.

"Yeah?" Jeff asked not to sure if he should support his son dressing in drag, "Erm….so how did you do son?"

"I got first prize!" he said pulling the black permed wig off his head while running his other hand through his actual head of hair.

"Well, I guess we will celebrate tonight!" Jeff said deciding to support the most flamboyant of his sons.

"I can't tonight Dad, I'm seeing Kat," John said as he walked off to get a shower.

"Why not ask her to come over, we will get some food delivered to give everyone a night off, what do you say?" Jeff asked hopingly.

"Yeah….errr….okay," John said not wanting to but at the same time not wanting to end up in an argument with his Dad.

"That's settled then!" Jeff said, "Okay Boys, off you go and get ready," Jeff said now looking forward to the evening ahead.

Once he was upstairs, John was in the privacy of his bedroom and dialled Kat's number.

"Hello Baby! I can't wait to see you tonight!" came to female voice.

"Hello Gorgeous," John said smiling, "Yeah about that, do you fancy coming over to have a meal with my family and me instead?"

"But I thought that we had planned to, you know, _be_ together again tonight," Kat said.

"I know we had and trust me I would rather be doing you instead of family night, but my Dad really wants to spend time with us tonight," John said loosing hope when he heard a tired sigh come from the other end of phone.

"Far be it from me to say anything, but you made plans with me first and we never get to spend any time together, I have been looking forward to this all week!"

"Kat, I….." John started.

"You probably think I'm ugly or something! In fact Tracy,"

'O oh, use of last name only this can't be good' John thought to himself.

"You know what? Forget it!" Kat said.

The phone went dead.

"Hello…...she hung up on me!" John said to himself while trying to ring her back but all he got was 'The mobile phone is switched off'.

John slumped heavily onto his bed, hanging his head still holding onto his phone hoping she would call back.

"Grrrrrr….Women," he said out loud to himself. Then in frustration throwing his phone across the room then watched it smash into 4 or 5 different pieces.

He heard a knock at his door.

"Who is it?" he asked.

"It's Scott, you okay John? I heard something smash," Scott asked concerned.

John didn't reply he could feel himself start to feel ill, to the fact he might have lost his girlfriend because of a stupid night with his family that he didn't want to do anyway.

"John?" Scott asked again "Can I come in?"

"If you want," John said.

Scott entered slowly hearing a noise as he pushed the door open looking down seeing John's phone in pieces. He bent down and picked up the pieces and walked over to the bed where John was sat on his bed leaning against his pillows.

"Johnny, are you okay?" Scott asked again sitting on the end of John's bed.

"Fine." John said abruptly.

"You don't seem fine, wanna talk?" Scott asked who was now sat crossed legged on the bottom of John's bed starting to piece the phone back together.

"Women, or in this case woman. Not plural thank God!" John stated.

"What happened?" Scott sighed.

"We had planned to see each other tonight as you can imagine she didn't warm to the idea of coming round and spending the evening with all of us!" John exclaimed.

"John you have a really out of date phone! What is it….like a Nokia 6210 or sumin?" Scott said.

"Yeah sumin like that," John sighed, "What am I going to do Scott?"

"Well as calling her is out of the question why not pop round to hers, I'll cover for you with Dad," Scott said.

"Yeah and what do I say?" John asked.

"Sorry," Scott said sternly.

"Sorry? But I haven't done anything wrong!" John said defensively.

"It doesn't matter, what matters is _she _thinks you have,"

"That doesn't make sense!"

"I know it doesn't have to, as long as she is happy if you want her to keep _you_ happy," Scott said briefly nodding towards, John's crotch still trying to mend the phone finally managing to get some life into it, then walking over to John's desk and got a pen. He walked back over to John and handed him the phone and pen. "I'm afraid the buttons are beyond repair so you will need to use the pen to push the buttons, but look on the bright side from a distance it looks like you have a blackberry or something!" he said smiling.

"Thanks Scott," John said.

"You best get off to see Kat, I will cover for you," Scott said reassuring his younger sibling.

And with that John set off for Kat's.

**Please R&R **


	13. The Tracy Charm

**Thank you all you continued support and reviews, I love reading them!**

**I have kept this chapter fairly sombre but I promise much silliness planned for next chapter! **

**Still don't own them.**

John made his way downstairs very quietly. He took a quick glimpse into the lounge where his Father was sitting on the sofa with his back to the stairs watching a re-run of Virgil's performance – wig, leg warmers and all. John had to admit that his had the dance moves down to a 'T' and wouldn't have liked to have guessed how many times he had to watch the music video to get each move as precise as he did. As embarrassing as he thought it was to be seen with him when 'he was in character' he loved his brother dearly and enjoyed having him around even if he did remind him of Mr Pricklepants when he is full thespian form.

John crept out of the house and shut the door quietly behind him, stuffing his hands in his pockets then setting out to see Katherine. As he walked down the lane he was trying to make sense of what just happened. He had phoned her asking her to come over, then she went psycho and hung up. 'Yep,' he thought, 'And I'm still none the wiser to what I am supposed to have said or done!'

Even though he knew that Scott was a bit more 'experienced' than he was he didn't know if keeping Kat happy for the sake of his own needs would be wise. He had always thought of himself as a bit of 'Cryer' when it came to girls, 'but hey, what do I know?' he said to himself still thinking. He recalled one night walking in on Scott and a girl while their Father was away on business, he could hear grunting and groaning as he approached his brothers bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. As John walked into his room he thought Scott was having a bad dream or something, only when he tapped Scott on the shoulder he saw a girl underneath him, John couldn't get out of the room fast enough. 'Well Scotty, at least we're even now,' he thought as he approached Katherine's front door.

He knocked. No reply. He knocked again. Still no reply.

He could see the telly on through the window. 'I hope she's not ignoring me' he thought. He then remembered that her room was round the back of the house and had a bit of a balcony. He made his way round to where her room was. 'Now, how am I going to get up there?' asking himself, then almost immediately spotting a drainpipe. Looking to the heavens and shaking his head.

"You don't like me very much do you?" looking at the drainpipe again, "Ah well, here goes nothing!"

He was half way shimmying himself up the drainpipe, when he realised that this is why you have to climb rope in gym. It's for practising climbing up your girlfriend's drainpipe when she's in a mood with you. Although it would have been better if they grew prickly plants up the ropes just to make it more realistic, he thought. By the time he had got to the top he was in a less than good mood. He looked through the bay doors she was sat on her bed with her head in her hands, from what he could tell she was crying.

John tapped gently on the door. She lifted her head from her hands looking puzzled as she turned to the door. Seeing John she sat there for a moment not moving.

'Please let me in' he thought anxiously.

Eventually she wiped away the tears from her face and stood up and walked over to the door unlocking it and opening to let John in.

"John?" she said. "Why didn't you come to the front door?"

"Do you not think that was my first port of call? And why O why do your parents feel it necessary to grow prickly plants up your drainpipe?"

"Probably to stop AWOL boyfriends climbing up it," she said.

"Kat, I wouldn't be climbing up if it wasn't for that phone call earlier! Why did you tell me to forget it? What's up with you?" he asked desperately trying to understand what he had done.

"I'm sorry, John it's not really what you have done, I only wanted for me and you to spend time together. Just me and you," she said as another tear escaped her eye.

"Oh Kat," John said pulling her into a cuddle, "I am here now," he said rubbing her back.

"Does this mean your free tonight after all?" She asked hopingly.

"Not really, Scott's covering for me, my Dad wants to spend some time with us all tonight. You are invited though," he said looking at her face and smiling.

"Okay," she said sighing sounding really disappointed. He caught her by surprise by planting soft kisses on her lips and down her neck. "John, I didn't think….," she stopped as she was cut off by John.

"Sshhhh," he said between kisses, "No talking," he mumbled into her neck.

She aroused him so much. Just kissing her and feeling her body, feeling her nipples through her top, he pulled her closer to him so she could feel how much he was turned on by her. His mouth had started to go dry, in a moment of impulse he gently pushed his body towards hers so she was lying on her bed. He was stood leaning over her kissing her all over her body through her clothes desperately wanting to rip them all off. Sliding his hands up her thighs until he reached her panties pulling them off looking carefully at what he was doing.

Undoing his belt and pushing his trousers down just far enough so he could push himself into her, feeling pleased that he had got it right first attempt this time. Standing at the end of her bed thrusting gently while holding onto her hips, he didn't want to hurt her.

After a while they climaxed together collapsing into each other's arms.

"Hey, Stargazer," she said cuddling up to him on the bed, "How come you came over tonight if you thought I was mad at you?"

"For exactly that reason, I don't want you to be mad at me, Kat, I love you," he said.

"So aren't you going to be late for your family do?" she said smiling feeling all warm and happy inside.

"Oh Crap-o-la, I completely forgot!" he said suddenly panicking, "I had better go, you want to come? No doubt Virgil is on his hundredth performance from Flash dance!"

"Sounds interesting!"

"Come on then I will tell you all about it on the way."

**Please R&R**


	14. How did that happen?

**Thank you for your support! This is the last chapter so enjoy!**

**Still don't own them**

Jeff thought he was a reasonable man. He was a well known business man and ex-astronaut with a very good reputation. Before he had even gotten married, he had an idea about the sort of family life he dreamed about. He wanted to get married to a beautiful woman, which he did, he wanted to have beautiful children with her, which he did. He wanted them all to grow up liking each other being polite and respectful to each other and to others at all times and wanted them to be very masculine if they were boys and little princesses if they were girls.

'So why is it' he asked himself 'I am sat here watching one of my boys try and be a princess?' getting up he walked over to his bottle of scotch and poured himself a generous glass, he was going to need it if he was to make it through tonight.

"Jefferson Grant Tracy!" he winced as his Mother called him while he continued to pour his drink.

"Yes, Mother," he said wearily.

"Come here!" She said sharply.

"No, Mother…" before he had time to reply he found himself being dragged by his ear to a small window next to the front door. "Hey! Mom! What are you doing?" he said making sure he didn't spill his drink, if his Mother was going to start acting strange he was going to need every drop.

"Look," She said pointing outside.

"Look? At what?" he said trying to look out of the window, as it was dark .

"Your Son! He's conoodling with that girl again!"

Jeff sighed and looked at his Mother, "I am not getting involved with whatever scheme it is that you want me to do Mother,"

"Your sons are not abiding by what they were brought up believing,"

"Mother, let me tell you a little something, one: Lucy and I didn't bring them up with those sort of beliefs, two: I have two sons becoming men and two practical jokers!"

"Jeff,"

"Yes, Mother?"

"You have five sons all together!" she exclaimed.

"I know that! But I don't have a category for Virgil yet!"

"JEFFERSON!" she growled.

"Leave me alone Mother," Jeff said walking back into the lounge where Alan and Gordon had started playing Mario Kart on the Wii and were so into the game they were leaning against each other when they turned corners.

"Fine," She said after him, "if you won't say anything then I will!"

Jeff stopped dead in his tracks.

"Mother, just leave them be!" Jeff said.

"Hey Grandma!" Gordon shouted over to her.

"Yes dear?" she responded more calmly.

"Come and play me at Mario Kart!" he said.

"Are you not playing with Alan?" she asked.

"No, we were playing until he became a bad Looooser!" he said right into Alan's face.

"I think I am little bit too old to be playing computer games," she said as she had only got the hang of the microwave thingy in the kitchen.

"Awww come on, it will be fun!" Gordon said as he was already behind her pushing her to where Alan had been sitting moments before.

"Well, okay," she said sighing.

Gordon spent a few minutes explaining the different controls and rules.

"I hope you don't mind Grandma, but I want to play a game online," Gordon said.

"Okay, dear whatever you feel best," Grandma said uncertain of what he meant.

The game counted down on the screen 3, 2, 1.

"Okay Grandma, just do your best," Gordon said, "winning isn't everything!"

"Yes, thank you Gordon," she said.

"Whoa! You just knocked that one off the track!" Alan said starting to enjoy this idea, "Did _you_ see that Gordon?"

"Yeah, I saw." Gordon said flatly as he couldn't seem to get up enough speed to keep up with everyone. "Hey that's not fair! I'm right behind and you have just got a bullet Grandma!"

"Yes, you have crashed into things that have slowed you down," she said while starting to lean as though she was really going to turn a corner.

"Oh for Fu….," Gordon started.

"No need for cursing, Gordon!" his Grandma said then putting her voice in the direction of Jeff, "He gets that from you, you know! I told you already to watch what you say around these boys! They are very impressionable!"

Jeff was just behind them and rolled his eyes, pinching his nose then decided it was time for another refill. He got up and went over to the cabinet and poured himself another generous helping.

"Jefferson! Remember what I was just saying about being impressionable?" she said not taking her eyes off the game.

"Well if I am still living with my sons when I'm sixty then they have my blessing to turn to drink!" he muttered under his breath, knowing full well that he depended on her completely, but had to say something in retaliation.

"YEAH!" she exclaimed, "I won!"

"NOWAY!" Gordon said, "How did you win?"

"Well Gordon, let me tell you something," she said grinning, "when I first my morning chores I have a little go, I have practising since last Christmas!" she said sounding very pleased with herself looking at Gordon who looked a little miffed, "never mind Gordon winning isn't everything!"

At that moment John and Katherine walked into the lounge.

"Hey what have we missed?" John asked.

"Hello you two," Jeff said.

"And where have you been?" Grandma asked inquisitively.

"Mother," Jeff said warningly.

"Well never mind," she said smiling, "I wonder where the food is?" she asked.

As if it was timed there was a knock at the door. Virgil went to answer it.

"Hey," said delivery guy. Virgil thought he looked like a dweeb very spotty and looked like he must have trouble breathing though his nose or something because his mouth was slightly ajar. All that's missing is the bit of dribble he though.

"Hey, can I help you?" asked Virgil.

"Oh my God, you're a guy?" delivery guy asked. "I thought you were a girl! Cause that's what you look like! A girl!" he said teasing.

"I have dressed up like this because…."

"Because you're a transvestite!" Delivery guy said just as Scott appeared behind Virgil. "Or is it cause your gay?"

"Hey who do you think you are talking to?" Scott asked clenching his fists, "Here's the money for the food," he said giving him the money in return for the food, "Now leave, you will not be getting a tip and I will be calling the take out house and complaining!"

The delivery guy wasn't listening he was still teasing Virgil.

"Hey Gay Boy! Want me to bend over and assume the position?" he asked.

"Don't let your mouth make cheques your ass can't cash!" with that Scott slammed the door in the delivery guys face and turned to the lounge, where everybody was stunned into silence looking in the direction of the door.

"Well," Scott said carrying on, "let's eat I'm starving!"

**Please R&R**


	15. Morning Glory

**Thought it was time to update this story, I apologise for the wait.**

Later that night once Grandma had passed out from one too many Sherries in her favourite arm chair, Jeff had noticed that Scott and Virgil weren't in the living room any more, he thought they must have gone to bed, Alan was stretched out fast asleep on the sofa, Gordon was sat by Alan's feet resting his head on the back of the sofa his eyes droopy like he was about to fall asleep. John was sat in his favourite spot in the corner on the cosiest arm chair with Katherine cuddled up next to him.

Jeff watched them for a short while analysing their every movement. Every time Katherine tightened her grip around John's waist he would return the affection then resting his head on hers he would kiss her forehead.

He stared at them remembering having similar affectionate times with his wife before she died, every time he was home for the short periods before having to leave to go back to NASA they had shared many evenings snuggled up in front of the telly.

"Dad?" John whispered bringing Jeff back from his thoughts, "you okay?" John asked. By this time Katherine was looking sleepily over into Jeff's direction her head resting on John's shoulder.

"John," Jeff said giving a quick glance around the lounge noticing everyone else was asleep, "it's past eleven, it's too late to be taking Katherine home now, if she wants she can stay the night," he said in no more than a whisper, "but the rules are you go to sleep and no funny business! Katherine you must call home to let them know you are okay and that I will be keeping a close eye on you both."

John and Katherine just looked at each other shocked that had just been suggested. Katherine agreed and quickly rung home to let them know she was okay. John didn't think her parents would allow her to stay but the mention of Jefferson Tracy ex-astronaut/military man was going to be watching them closely they also agreed to Katherine staying. John was relieved that she hadn't mentioned that although his Dad had made a good name for himself, he wasn't sure how being an alcoholic in training would have gone down.

They sat cuddled up in the chair for a little longer before Katherine started to doze in John's arms, noticing how still she had become John nudged his girlfriend awake.

"Come on you," he said softly into her ear, "I think it's time for bed." She nodded as they both got up.

"Sounds like a good idea," she said looking at John, "Good night Mr Tracy, Sir," glancing in the direction of Jeff.

"Night Dad," John yawned.

"Good night you two. Now remember what I said, I'm trusting you both," Jeff said strictly.

"Dad, we are far too tired to….ah…..get up to much," John said blushing slightly as he didn't want to let on that they had already done 'the deed' at the same time wanting his Dad to know he wasn't a girl pants.

"Hehe, alright, night night," Jeff said as he got up for another drink from his cabinet.

John guided Katherine out of the room with his hand on the lower part of her back, giving his Dad a quick backward glance before heading quietly upstairs, so not to draw too much attention if his brothers were still up, then into his bedroom. Katherine walked in first followed by John who switched the light on.

"I can't believe my parents are letting me stay over!" Katherine exclaimed as she walked over to his window and looked out at the stars.

"I know!" John replied "I think my Dad understands how I feel about you," John said walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist, bending slightly he rested his chin upon her shoulder. He turned her around in his arms so she was facing him, his arms still around her waist, pulling her close to him. Leaning to draw his curtains, then giving Katherine his full attention. Katherine placed both of her hands on his chest, looking into his eyes they leaned in for a long deep kiss. Her hands started to wonder underneath his t-shirt, feeling his flat tummy running her hands up his sides, he laughed softly.

"Hey," he said, "that tickles!"

"I know," she said as she lifted his t-shirt over his head then kissing his collar bone. Moving her hands down she undid his trouser belt and zip letting his trousers drop to the floor, looking down just below John's waist she burst out laughing.

"Oh John!" she said bent over with laughter.

"What?" he said puzzled, "What's so funny?"

Being unable to speak through a fit of laughter, but pointing at John's groin area, he looked down.

"Oh yeah, laugh it up," John said blushing slightly as he had forgotten that he had put _those_ boxers on this morning as he hadn't realised that his girlfriend would be taking a look today. Scott had brought them for him after catching him in the woods that time. The boxers were a picture of a hand on the left side pointing up and said 'the man' and on the right side there was another hand pointing inward to his groin that said 'the legend'.

"Think that's funny?" he got no response but sniggering, "Lets have a look to see what your underpants are saying!" trying to be quiet so as not to disturb the rest of the household he playfully tackled her onto his bed then in turn each item of her clothing was removed leaving just her delicates on. John sat back on his bed looking over her in a thoughtful pose.

"Hmmmmm," he said.

"Something wrong, Stargazer?" Katherine asked smiling up at him.

"Not at all," still in his thoughtful pose, "I know what you underwear is saying!" he said suddenly.

"Yeah, What?" she asked teasingly.

"It's saying 'come and get me big boy!'" John said with a smirk on his face as he started planting soft kisses over her face, neck then down her arms.

"Kat, honey are you…..?" he looked up at her once again still form due to sleep. Smiling to himself he got up went to his wardrobe and fetched a clean t-shirt out. Taking it back over to the bed he gently woke Katherine up to put the shirt on for an extra layer so she didn't get too cold in the night and then snuggled underneath the bed covers.

John switched his light off, got into bed with Katherine who was already cuddling up to him again. After a couple of minutes he too fell into a sleepy slumber.

TBTBTBBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTBTB

The next morning John woke up, Kat still cuddled up to him in his baggy t-shirt.

"Morning sleepy head," Katherine said lazily.

"Morning," John said broadly smiling. He had never woken up next to her before and it was the best feeling in the world he thought to himself pulling her in for a closer cuddle having yet to open his eyes. He suddenly sat bolt upright snapping his eyes open realising something.

"You okay, John?"

"Yeah, fine," he replied, "it's just…." He said trailing off.

"A touch of….ahem…..morning glory?" Katherine finished for him.

"I guess," he said feeling embarrassed "How did you know?"

"I have felt it pushing against my leg since I woke up!" she said.

"Oh….ah…..sorry," still feeling embarrassed "how about we get up and go have some breakfast?" he suggested hoping to change the subject.

"Sounds like a plan," she said kissing him gently on the cheek.

At breakfast there was the usual hustle and bustle. Scott in his jogging bottoms and vest top having just come back from his morning run, Virgil sat at the table looking like he was going to fall asleep into his breakfast any minute and Alan and Gordon were plotting between them what they were going to get up to that day. Jeff was sat reading the paper at the head of the table and his Mother was preparing breakfast for everyone.

John and Katherine appeared in the doorway to the kitchen, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the couple.

"Morning everyone," John said.

"Good morning you two," Grandma greeted "Katherine dear, you're here early today,"

"Well she stayed over last night," John commented.

"I'm sorry, she what? JEFFERSON! Did you know about this?" Grandma spat out.

"Yes, in fact I suggested it!" Knowing full well it would annoy his Mother.

The rest of the Tracy boys were sat open mouthed and kept looking from side to side to whoever was speaking.

"Do you know what children get up to now days?" she exclaimed looking at her son who was trying to hide behind his paper. Marching over to Jeff she yanked the paper out of his hands.

"No Mother, surprise me," he sighed but not really wanting to hear what she had to say.

"They have sex! That's what they do! My goodness Jefferson I would have thought you would have known better all Tracy men can't resist the fairer sex. Women are like a drug to them, I should know! Especially what they are like in the morning - rampant! That's what Tracy men are RAMPANT! Your Father never used to let me get up until he was completely satisfied! Do you hear me Jefferson?" She said as she stormed off into the living room.

"Unfortunately," he muttered under his breath once she had gone. The rest of the Tracy boys were still open mouthed, they couldn't believe what they were hearing firstly John had his first sleep over with his girlfriend and secondly the way their grandma just spoke to their Father and got away with it.

After what had happened only half an hour earlier in bed John wanted the ground to swallow him up.

Everyone sat in silence until Jeff got up and followed his Mother for round two.

**Please R&R **


	16. Now you've done it!

**A big hello and apology to all my readers, I am sorry it has taken so long to update….am working on next chapter now! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own them except Katherine**

Jeff stormed off after his Mother. His five sons and Katherine had frozen to the spot they were in. It was bad enough having an upset Grandma let alone an upset Father too.

"So, Kat did you sleep?" Alan asked breaking the silence, trying his hardest to keep a straight face.

"You mean did you sleep…..well?" Scott asked.

"No," Alan said shaking his head and stuffing his face with cereal, "cuz Grandma said that they had sex that means they didn't sleep!" he blurted out managing to spit bits of breakfast over Virgil as he spoke. Virgil was slumped half asleep over the table so he just wiped the bits of slobber off his face and gave Alan a side ward's glance that said 'I will get you for that later'. John blushed looking to Scott pleadingly, then turning back in time to see Katherine run out the back door.

John muttered something under his breath then ran outside after Katherine to make sure she was okay.

"Alan," Scott sighed "Dad has told you before not to eat with your mouth full _and_ what goes on behind closed doors is none of your business." He added quickly before Alan could respond.

Alan went to say something else but stopped when Scott gave him a warning glance.

"MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU…" Jeff bellowed, his sons who were still in the kitchen, all looked at each other again and made their way over to the kitchen door where they listened against it; their Father and Grandmother still arguing.

"Jefferson, there is absolutely no need to raise your voice to me!" she said calmly while busying herself with dusting.

"Mother," he repeated more calmly, "you know that John is a shy kid, you just can't embarrass him like that, especially in front of Katherine!" Alan started to snigger, which earned him a clip round the ear hole from Scott.

"Yes, well maybe you should start teaching those boys of yours that those things of theirs are to be used for one thing and one thing only until they are married!" this statement even made Jeff blush slightly.

"Times have changed," Jeff said, "besides I gave them my permission, my blessing or whatever you want to call it, now I would like you to apologise to John, then to the rest of the family for your little outburst!"

"I don't think so Jefferson! You are going to side with one of your constantly growing hormones that you call your son over your own Mother?" Jeff stood looking at her with his hands on his hips looking skywards knowing full well he wasn't going to win this argument. He then bowed his head and turned towards his drinks cabinet, with the full intention of annoying his Mother, he poured himself a tall glass of scotch.

"Cheers," he said smiling at his Mother and raising his glass to her and with that, un-known to her Grandsons, she marched angrily over to the kitchen door yanking it open with every muscle in her body. All of the boys lost their balance and fell through the doorway landing in a pile on the floor.

Before anyone could say anything Mrs Tracy turned on her heels storming towards the hallway, yanking off her apron dumping it on the nearest sideboard before grabbing her coat and bag then leaving the house, slamming the door on her way out.

"Now see what you've done! You upset your Grandma!" Jeff said sipping the contents of the glass as his sons picked themselves up off the floor occasionally shoving each other and trying to pass the blame to each other as to who's fault it was.

"I don't care who is to blame! But now you have upset your Grandma!" Jeff said.

"Hey Dad, that's not fair you got her mad too," Scott managed to pluck up enough courage to say. Jeff just smiled and chuckled deeply, scanning his four sons that stood in front of him noticing that one was missing.

"Where is John anyways?" Jeff asked questioningly.

"He went after Kat," Virgil said still very sleepy.

"Went after her?" Jeff repeated, noticing how tired his middle son was. 'Have to get that boy's thyroid checked' he thought to himself.

"Yeah, cuz Alan embarrassed her!" Gordon exclaimed.

Jeff looked puzzled, how could Alan possibly embarrass her? Although knowing Alan anything was possible.

"He was teasing her and John about, ah, having sex," Scott said cautiously, "from the look on Johns face I doubt very much anything happened, but they were both embarrassed by the statement."

Jeff just looked tiredly over at Alan, who was looking innocently back.

"What have I said before about teasing your brothers, Alan?" Jeff sighed.

"Not to do it," Alan groaned.

"That's right, now could you all find something to do," Jeff said noticing his two youngest sons looking mischievous at each other, "something that doesn't include teasing, pestering, hurting or annoying your brothers, yes I'm talking to you two," he said to Alan and Gordon who looked disappointed upon hearing their fathers words, "now go on with you all, maybe I can have an afternoon of peace."

Once Jeff was alone he wondered where his Mother had stormed off to and where John and Katherine had disappeared to.

"Oh well," he sighed to himself, "I'm sure they will all magically reappear when I don't want them to!" and with that he plonked himself down in front of the Television with his bottle of scotch and a very tall glass.

**Please R&R**


	17. So Embarrassed

**Okay this is a cringe worthy chapter….but hey I couldn't help myself! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

"Kat! Hey Kat! Wait up!" even though John had long legs that were made for running, he had trouble keeping up with Katherine who by this time had stomped through half a field in a bid to get back to her own home.

She stopped suddenly as did John, she bowed her head slightly. John could see she was upset and started jogging towards her again.

"Hey Kat," he said slightly out of breath, "Are you okay?"

She put her face into her hands, John pulled her close to his chest his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"Hey, why the tears?" John asked comfortingly.

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life!" she exclaimed.

"Oh honey, ignore them, I know it's hard but just ignore them!" John said noticing how chilly it had just become, looking up at the sky he saw how grey and cloudy it appeared. "Looks like it's going to rain," John said still looking at the clouds scrunching his face slightly against the cold, he felt Kat lift her head from his chest and look up, no sooner had he said that they started to feel big droplets of rain on their faces. Hearing the rain start in the distance and rapidly move towards them.

"Come on, let's take shelter," he said taking her by the hand and leading her to the barn they were at a couple of weeks before.

They entered the old barn, both soaking wet. John hurried over to the far corner where there were a couple of old bales of hay the odd chair and some old farming machinery. Kat watched him rummaging about for a couple of minutes then walking back to her holding some blankets.

"Here," he said opening up a blanket and wrapping it around her, "this will help keep you warm."

"Thanks," she said watching him wrap a blanket around his shoulders, he opened his arms welcoming her into them to try and keep each other warm. John guided Katherine over to an old sofa and fell heavily down onto it, patting the available seat next to him indicating for her to sit down.

"John we are both soaking wet!" she said hearing the rain beating down on the barn roof, "it will feel horrible cuddling in wet clothes," she continued with the blanket still wrapped round her.

"Hmmmm," he said thoughtfully "I have got an idea for that," John said standing up and moving towards her until he was inches away from her. He put his hands on her slender waist pulling her close to him, bending down slightly so his lips were next to her ear, "take your clothes off."

"I can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"And why not?" John mumbled into her neck sending butterflies to certain parts of her body.

"Because of what happened earlier!" she said pushing him away only far enough so she could see his face.

"Just ignore what Alan said," he mumbled pulling her close to him, using one hand to run against her skin from her hips and up her back and the other went down to her bottom pushing her into him.

Giving in to his touch, she kissed him passionately on the lips, placing her hands on the back of his head pulling him into the kiss….not that he was considering pulling away.

She finally released her grip placing her hands on the top of his chest, gently feeling his collar bone with her finger tips as she pulled away from their kiss. Looking into his bright blue eyes, something about him made her feel wanted and safe. Not moving her gaze from his, she lifted her arms straight up above her head, placing his hands on her hips and peeled her t-shirt off and dropped it on the floor next to them. Kissing her lips, face then moving down her neck nibbling his way down her chest, then back up to her lips.

Smiling at him she started to kiss his neck, down his chest then lifted his t-shirt up slightly nibbling around his belly button. He played with her hair as she undid his trouser belt and zip, he watched her thinking how sexy she was to watch while she did that. He started to thrust his hips gently back and forth not taking his eyes off her for a second, she looked up into his eyes and groaned with pleasure which sent vibrations down his length.

John, who had up until this point been watching Katherine, lifted his head up breathing deeply. He noticed a figure standing in the doorway of the barn. Once he had focused on who it was, although she looked completely horrified, it was his Grandma.

"JOHN GLENN TRACY!" Mrs Tracy yelled, this made Katherine jump and bite down.

"Aggghhhh, KAT!" John shouted.

"Oh my God, John, I'm so sorry!" she said trying to comfort him slightly.

"Never mind that!" Mrs Tracy said sharply "What were you two doing?"

John went to try and speak but couldn't.

"John and I were soaking wet from the rain we came in here to keep shelter until it passed," Katherine said still trying to comfort John who was now on the floor. Although Katherine looked up to John's Grandma, she thought her timing was impeccable, not to mention abrupt.

"I'm sure you were, I am well aware of what you were both doing and I don't approve!"

"But Mrs Tracy…." Katherine pleaded.

"No 'buts', now Katherine, I want you to go home. I will send John round later to apologise to you and your family, for this indecent behaviour."

"Mrs Tracy," Katherine said a little more sharply this time "John is hurt, I am not leaving him until I know he is okay. As for any 'indecent act' the only one I know about is the one where you came barging in on us! John and I like each other very much and I do not see any issue with what we do as long as we are safe and sensible about everything!" Katherine stomach was is her mouth, her adrenaline running but not backing down from this argument.

"I see," Mrs Tracy said "well, John, we will just have to see what your Father says about all this won't we?" Turning on her heels she left the barn.

"I was wrong, this is the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to me!" Katherine said looking back a John who by this time had turned white looking like he was about to faint.

**Please R&R**


End file.
